


No Regrets

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, mention of past Han/Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey doesn't want to live wondering 'what if's', she doesn't want regretting. Finn doesn't want to regret not giving a chance to them, either.</p><p>Tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Finn had liked Rey from the moment he saw her. It was an instant connection, one he couldn’t explain but also felt no need to.

It was always nice, to be with her.

Finn was in love with her, he had no doubt of that anymore, wasn’t sure if he ever had been. But Rey - Rey was a Jedi, she was a Skywalker, she was so out of his league it wasn’t even funny.

He didn’t plan on telling her how he felt, he thought she suspected, but being around her was enough and he didn’t want things to become weird between them, if she didn’t feel the same. She was too important to him, doesn’t matter what kind of relationship they had.

Which was why it really surprised him, when she kissed him.

Finn had never kissed anyone before, and he was pretty sure she hadn’t, either. But that didn’t matter then, kissing her felt like home, like all the running got him something good, a family, her.

“You kissed me,” Finn said as soon as they parted, surprised by that turn of events.

“I talked to my Aunt earlier, about Han,” Rey said quietly, and Finn listened. “Leia said that, she didn’t have regrets with him, even after everything that happened, with Kylo, their marriage failing, Han’s death. Because she gave it a try. I don’t want regrets either, Finn. And I like you.”

Finn didn’t say anything when she stopped talking, instead he took her hand and squeeze it. Rey looked at him with a smile.

And he agreed. He needed to stop wondering what could go wrong and try to be happy with her, since he now knew she liked him.

He already had enough regrets, with his past as a Stormtrooper. Since he became part of the Resistance he learnt to stop blaming himself for the First Order kidnapping him when he was a kid.

Maybe he still had things to learn.

So he kissed her.


End file.
